


group date

by WattStalf



Series: Erika's Cosplay Club [15]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The seven prepare for a ten person "double date".





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to explore some dynamics between more characters. Not much Saburo this go around, but I hope to write more with him and Azusa and Erika in the next drabble interlude! lmao this story is a fucking mess

Nobody thinks Erika is serious about the group date thing- except for Azusa, who can guess what she's getting at- but when she starts trying to find a night that works well for everyone, all while furiously texting somebody else and letting them know why certain days won't work, they figure it out quickly. She wants to take Emilia up on her offer for a “double date”, the offer that was made the first time they ever hung out, especially now that she has her own relationship sorted and now that Emilia's boys are adjusting to their own situation.

Naturally, the blonde is enthusiastic about it, saying over and over again how nice it will be for everyone to be able to spend a night out together. Erika wonders if they'll be able to get a table big enough if they go out to eat, but when she brings this up, Emilia says that parties are able to get tables pushed together, and that she's done things like that for work several times. With that, the two begin planning the date together, not doing much to consult their significant others.

“I'm still not sure I know what this is all about,” says Kadota, who decides to ask Azusa because she seems to have a better idea than anyone else.

“You know Emilia, right?”

“Shinra's stepmom, yeah. She goes to that group you guys are in, and you and Erika hang out with her a lot.”

“When we first started hanging out with her, she kinda assumed Erika and Yumasaki were dating, and since Yumasaki and her husband apparently bonded or something, she wanted them to go on a double date. That was when Erika came out about actually being with the three of you, and Emilia was all excited cos it turns out her and her husband are dating somebody else too,” she says. “Now Erika wants us to all go out together.”

“I'm not so sure I wanna go on a group date with Shinra's _dad_ ,” he mutters, thinking about the eccentric doctor and his even more eccentric father with a bit of a shudder.

“But I'm going to be there!” Azusa teases, pressing her forehead against his with a laugh. “Doesn't that make it a little bit worth it?”

“Maybe a little,” he teases back with a chuckle.

“And what about Rocchi? That makes it a little bit _more_ worth, and then Erika's going to be happy, and you're going to have Togusa and Yumasaki...I could go on.”

“Point taken. But don't you think it's going to be a little unbalanced, with three of them and...seven of us?” Sometimes, he still has to pause and count in his head. Being a part of something this big is a strange concept to him, and he's still getting used to it.

“Well, it's not like Emilia doesn't know about us,” Azusa replies. “It isn't going to be a surprise when we all show up.”

~X~

“It'll be a little unbalanced, but I think my personality is big enough to make up the difference!” Shingen says as he finishes explaining the plans to Egor. “You will come with us, won't you?”

“If it's a night that works for me, then yes,” he replies. They're trying to be more public about their relationship, and Shingen is pleased that he's agreed to this. “So, Emilia's friend is involved with three other young men?”

“That's what she told me when they started hanging out!” he says. “I've actually met two of them rather recently. One of them is quite the strange boy, but we hit it off well enough. The other one went to school with Shinra, if I recall correctly.”

“Won't we feel a little out of place with a group of kids?”

“You know, Emilia is technically younger than most of that group, at least by a little bit,” says Shingen. “Would you really call them a group of kids?”

“I know that was intended to make me feel better, but it really just made everything feel weirder.”

~X~

“Huh? So you know Mr. Dr. Kishitani?” asks Walker in surprise. Nobody is sure on when he decided to call Shingen _that_ , but somehow he got stuck on it, claiming that it was the perfect way to distinguish between the father and son.

“Yes, I do,” replies Kasane, who had been explaining to him why this group date might be on the more uncomfortable side for her.

“I guess I shouldn't be surprised,” he says. “Somebody awesome like you must know a whole lot of cool people! Or maybe you're one of the mysterious beings he's been hiding from me! Oh, man, I've gotta confront him about that...”

“If you're that interested, I'm sure I have some contacts of my own you might like to speak with,” she says.

“No way, no way, no way! Are you serious?”

“I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you, but I'll certainly see what I can do.”

~X~

“Oh, I know who that is! The pretty blonde with an accent,” says Rocchi. He had asked Erika which of her friends they would be hanging out with, and she had shown him a picture, but he had recognized her quickly, having met her at the party. “She's American, right? That would explain why she spoke kinda weird.”

“She understands what _you're_ saying just fine,” says Erika, “but when she speaks back in Japanese, it comes out a little off.”

“So, she's got two guys, huh? That explains some of the things she was saying to me,” he says, more to himself.

“Be careful with putting the moves on her! Don't you have a hard enough time keeping track of all of us _and_ your other girlfriends?”

“Don't tell me you're going to start getting jealous _now_ ,” he teases. “Do you not like her or something? She's pretty cute!”

“If you want to try to worm your way into her relationship too, be my guest,” Erika replies with a laugh. “But I think me and Emichi are better off as friends.”

“It's funny, listening to you say something like that.”

“Oh? And why's that?”

“Because you're almost as big of a player as I am!”

~X~

“Party of ten?”

Emilia nods. “Accurate. Just as the reservation ordered!” She smiles at the confused looking employee before they're sent to their table, which was, as she predicted, two tables pushed together.

“Are you sure one of us shouldn't have handled the reservation?” asks Egor, speaking to her in English. “I think you might have gotten a little confused.”

“Oh, don't give her such a hard time, Egor,” says Shingen with a laugh. “A mistake like this is hardly a problem! She was only off by three people, so it'll just give us extra room!”

“Huh? I wasn't off,” says Emilia, cocking her head. “She said ten, didn't she? And there are ten chairs...”

“But there are _seven_ of us,” he says, as he and Egor grow more confused.

“No, there are ten,” she replies, sounding so sure of herself that neither one of them know what to make of the situation. But then her face brightens and she starts waving at a group of people, and there are certainly more than four of them. At least _three_ more, they realize.

“See! All ten of us are here now!” she says, before exchanging greetings with Erika. The seven newcomers settle into their seats, and Shingen finds himself pulled into a conversation with Yumasaki before he can question his wife further. The fact that Kasane Kujiragi is among this group isn't lost on him, but he hasn't forgotten the pictures of her in cosplay that Emilia once showed him, and fully intends to bring them up later.

Somehow, Emilia forgot to mention the change in Erika's relationship, and never told Shingen or Egor that they would be a bit unbalanced in this group date. They had never known that they would be going out with a group of seven, rather than a group of four, but they make the best of it. It's more than a little awkward, to say the least, but Emilia is delighted to spend the evening with her friends, and watching the way she and Erika and Azusa laugh together- and their attempts to include Kasane as they recount stories from their time in their little club- it's more than worth the trouble.

 


End file.
